The Girl Who Always Feel Lonely
by Liaalicious
Summary: "Sekarang aku tak merasa kesepian lagi, karena ada dirimu yang selalu menemaniku..." My another terrible fanfic, RnR please :3


Sebenarnya ide fic ini udah lama ada di otak Author Cuwaw ini tapi, karena tiba-tiba dapet ide lain jadinya baru buat dah fic ini. Ya udah langsung aja dah, cekidot ;)

**The Girl Who Always Feel Lonely**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid punya Yamaha & Crypton Future Media ._.

**WARNING! **Jelek, abal, cuwaw alias aneh, OOC, typo dimana-mana, dst, dll, dllsb.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

-o-o-o-

**Normal POV**

Gadis kecil berambut hijau itu hanya menatap batu nisan yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Batu nisan itu bertuliskan nama ibunya, satu-satunya orang yang dia sayangi. Tapi kini ibunya telah tiada, dipanggil oleh yang kuasa. Dia sendirian sekarang. Tak akan ada lagi yang memperhatikannya, tak akan ada lagi yang mendengarkan curahan hatinya, tak akan ada lagi yang menghiburnya jika dia sedih, tak akan ada lagi yang membuatkan sup wortel kesukaannya. Dia pasti akan merasa sangat kesepian.

Gadis itu bernama Gumi Nakajima. Usianya 7 tahun saat ibunya meninggalkan dia untuk selamanya. Bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Ayahnya malah menikah lagi dengan wanita lain dan tidak memperdulikan Gumi sedikit pun. Untung saja ada bibinya yang berbaik hati mau merawat Gumi.

**8 years later...**

8 tahun berlalu semenjak kematian ibunya yang membuat Gumi begitu terpukul. Kini dia telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik (saking cantiknya banyak banget yang ngefans sama dia #PLAK). Usianya 15 tahun sekarang. Dan hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya di sekolah barunya.

**Gumi POV**

Aku segera bergegas berangkat menuju sekolah setelah menikmati sarapanku. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah di sekolah baruku. Ya, hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru. Hmm, tak terasa aku sudah menginjak SMA sekarang.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Kulihat gerbang yang lumayan besar. Tak jauh dari situ, aku melihat ada plang nama bertuliskan 'Voca High School'. Jadi ini sekolahku? Ah, aku tak yakin akan bisa beradaptasi di tempat ini. Karena memang aku merupakan orang yang sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru.

Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku, memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tapi tiba-tiba...

**BRUK!**

"_I-Itai_..." rintihku.

"Ah, _gomennasai_. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba menabrakku.

"Hey, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" kataku ketus.

"Kau saja yang menghalangi jalan! Lagipula aku sudah minta maaf kan?!" kata pemuda itu ikutan sewot.

Aku hanya memanyunkan bibirku.

"Sini, mau kubantu berdiri tidak?" tanya pemuda itu datar.

Aku tau niatnya baik ingin membantuku berdiri, tapi dari nada bicaranya jelas sekali dia menolongku seperti yang tidak niat.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa berdiri sendiri kok!" kataku seraya berusaha berdiri sendiri.

Tanpa basa-basi aku pun langsung meninggalkan pemuda itu. Lalu berlari memasuki sekolah, karena sebentar lagi upacara akan segera dimulai. Baru hari pertama sekolah sudah ada yang hal yang menyebalkan. Huh, sebal!

**Time skip!**

Aku segera memasuki kelas baruku, kelas 1-A. Lalu mencari bangku yang masih kosong. Sialnya, hampir semua bangku sudah ditempati oleh anak sekelasku yang lain, sigh.

"Kamu mencari bangku yang kosong?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _teal _dan dikuncir dua.

"Ah, i-iya. Tapi sudah ditempati semua ya sepertinya..."

"Itu ada satu di dekat jendela, di belakang bangku yang sudah ditempati Gumiya!" kata gadis itu riang, sepertinya dia sudah mengenal beberapa teman sekelas ya?

"_A-Arigatou_, hmm..."

"Miku Hatsune, panggil saja aku Miku!" kata gadis itu seraya menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Aku Gumi Nakajima, panggil saja Gumi."

Setelah mengobrol singkat dengan gadis itu, aku pun langsung pergi menuju bangku yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu. Kemudian aku menyimpan tasku di kursi dan duduk. Aku melihat keluar jendela. Wah, langit cerah ya hari ini? Semoga hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

"Kamu... Yang tadi pagi kan?"

Aku pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, rasanya aku kenal dengan suara itu.

"Ternyata aku sekelas dengan gadis menyebalkan tadi ya? Haah, rasanya ingin pindah kelas saja." kata pemuda itu dengan tampang yang menyebalkan.

"Cih, memangnya aku mau sekelas denganmu? _A big NO_!"

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa sinis. Ah, sepertinya aku ralat saja kalimatku tadi. Hari ini tidak akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan!

**Normal POV**

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan saatnya untuk istirahat. Murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali gadis berkacamata dan bersurai hijau itu, dia tak beranjak dari bangkunya. Sesekali dia menatap keluar jendela dan memandang langit. Tak beberapa lama kemudian dia mengeluarkan diary kesayangannya dari dalam tas sekolahnya, kemudian menulis curahan hatinya.

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah. Tapi, sudah ada hal yang menyebalkan. Tadi pagi ada seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba menabrakku! Ah, menyebalkan sekali pemuda itu. Aku berharap tak akan pernah menemuinya lagi. Tetapi, aku malah sekelas dengannya. Ah, menyebalkan!_

_Oh ya, aku tiba-tiba teringat okaa-san. Apa kabar ya okaa-san disana? Aku sangat merindukan okaa-san..._

Setelah selesai menulis, gadis itu menutup _diary_-nya dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam tas. Selama ini dia selalu menulis curahan hatinya di buku _diary_ itu dan belum ada yang pernah membaca isi _diary_-nya. Semenjak kematian ibunya, Gumi menjadi tertutup. Dia tak pernah menceritakan masalahnya kepada bibinya. Dia juga selalu terlihat tegar di depan bibinya. Walaupun sebenarnya hatinya begitu rapuh. Dia sangat kesepian...

**Time skip! Back to Gumi POV**

Sekarang sudah saatnya untuk pulang. Tapi, malah hujan. Hujannya lumayan deras lagi, mana aku tak membawa payung. Haah, terpaksa aku harus menunggu di sekolah hingga hujannya reda. Hari ini keberuntungan memang tak sedang berpihak padaku ya? Sigh.

"Loh, kau belum pulang, Gumi?" tanya Miku yang menyadarkan lamunanku.

"I-Iya, aku tak membawa payung sih."

"Hee, kalau begitu aku duluan ya!" kata Miku berpamitan.

"Iya, hati-hati, Miku!"

Miku pun pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian. Haah, menyebalkan. Ayolah, cepat reda hujan! Aku ingin cepat pulang!

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya seseorang di belakangku.

Aku pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Sial, ternyata si pemuda berambut hijau yang menyebalkan itu!

"Oii, aku tanya. Kau belum pulang?" tanya pemuda itu untuk yang kedua kalinya karena aku tak menjawab.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukan urusanmu kan, _BAKA_!" kataku ketus dengan penekanan pada kata '_BAKA_'.

"Aku kan tanya baik-baik, dasar _tsundere_!" kata pemuda itu sewot.

"Apa kau bilang?!" kataku ikutan sewot.

"Tak ada siaran ulang!" kata pemuda itu masih dengan nada yang engga selow (?)

Kemudian...

Hening.

Tak ada yang membuka suara. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kenapa dia terus berada disini sih?

"Mau sampai kapan kau berada disini, _baka_?" kataku memecah keheningan.

"Sampai kau pulang. Berhenti memanggilku _baka_! Aku kan punya nama." kata pemuda itu datar.

"Untuk apa menungguku pulang?! Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja! Lagipula kau kan bawa payung! Tinggal pulang saja susah!" pekikku.

"Tak baik meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian."

"Eh?" seketika wajahku langsung _blushing_.

"Wahahaha, ternyata gadis galak sepertimu bisa _blushing _juga ya? Hahaha."

"S-Siapa yang _blushing_? Tidak kok!" kataku seraya memalingkan wajahku, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba _blushing_.

"Hujannya sudah reda tuh, cepat pulang sana! Nanti keluargamu khawatir."

"Tanpa kau suruh juga aku akan pulang, _baka_!"

Aku pun langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Beruntunglah hujan sudah mulai reda, jadinya aku bisa pulang kerumah. Jadi aku tak usah membuang waktu untuk berbicara dengan pemuda _baka _itu kan.

"Gumi!"

Dia tiba-tiba berteriak memanggilku dari kejauhan, aku pun menoleh.

"Hati-hati ya!"

Aku mengacuhkannya dan langsung melangkahkan kakiku. Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang?

-o-o-o-

**Still Gumi POV**

Aku langsung menghempaskan badanku ke tempat tidurku dengan seragam yang masih menempel di badanku. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagiku. Belum lagi pemuda itu, ah sial! Kenapa aku kepikiran terus ya?

"_Hati-hati ya!"_

Haah, _baka_! Berhenti memikirkan dia, Gumi!

**TOK TOK TOK**

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku yang diketuk.

"Gumi, ayo makan."

"Ah, iya sebentar. Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidurku lalu mengganti pakaianku menjadi _t-shirt_ berwarna hijau dan celana pendek. Setelah itu aku menuruni tangga dan bergegas menuju ruang makan.

"Wah, sup wortel kesukaanku!"

"Ayo cepat dimakan, nanti keburu dingin."

"_Itadakimasu_!"

-o-o-o-

**Keesokan harinya...**

Sial, sepertinya hari ini juga keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku. Ingin tau kenapa? Aku terlambat! Argh, sial! Jadinya aku harus berlari secepat mungkin ke sekolah. Semoga saja gerbang sekolah belum ditutup. Ah, aku sudah mau sampai. Wah, gerbangnya belum ditutup! _Yokatta_~ Aku pun segera memasuki sekolah lalu berlari menuju kelasku.

**BRAK!**

"Hosh... Hosh... _OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA-SAAAN_!"

Krik krik.

Sial! Apa yang aku lakukan?! Membuka pintu dengan cara 'dibanting' kemudian teriak-teriak gak jelas?! Aku ini bodoh atau apa sih?! _Baka_, Gumi!

"E-Eh? _O-Ohayou_, Nakajima-san." kata seorang pemuda berambut _honey blonde _sambil _sweatdropped_.

"_O-Ohayou_, Gumi." kata Miku yang ikutan _sweatdropped_ juga.

"_O-O-Ohayou_, Nakajima." kata seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde _dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya.

Semuanya melihat kearahku dengan tatapan aneh. Kemudian... Hening.

Aku hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu kelas.

"Wahahaha, kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" kata si pemuda menyebalkan bernama Gumiya tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya melemparkan _death-glare_ lalu segera duduk di kursiku karena bel sudah berbunyi.

-o-o-o-

Sudah saatnya jam istirahat tapi, aku tak beranjak dari kursiku. Tak ada yang mengajakku ke kantin atau makan _bentou _bersama. Semuanya sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Ah, aku seperti dianggap tidak ada di kelas ini. Seperti patung saja, hahaha. Kasian sekali...

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini adalah hari kedua aku bersekolah di sekolah baruku ini. Tapi, aku belum mempunyai teman satu pun. Tak ada yang mengajakku berbicara atau ke kantin bersama atau makan bentou bersama ketika jam istirahat. Rasanya aku dianggap tak ada disini. Keberadaanku memang tak diinginkan. Sepertinya memang aku harus selalu sendirian ya? Hahaha. Tak apalah, lagipula lebih baik sendiri._

_Yaa, walaupun sebenarnya aku merasa sangat kesepian dan butuh teman..._

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"KYAAAAA! Kau membuatku kaget, _baka_!" kataku seraya menutup buku _diary_ku.

"Itu buku _diary _ya? Lihat dong." kata pemuda yang membuatku terkejut barusan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gumiya.

"Tidak!"

"Sebentar saja."

"TIDAK!"

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar."

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, dasar _baka_!"

Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, dia bisa dengan mudah mengambil buku _diary_ku dari tanganku.

"K-Kembalikan!"

"Engga mau, buku _diary _ini sudah jatuh ke tanganku, hahahaha."

**KRIIING!**

"Ah, sudah bel masuk. Kalau kau mau _diary _ini kembali ke tanganmu, temui aku di atap sekolah saat pulang sekolah nanti."

WHAAAT?! Apa katanya tadi?

"Tapi itu kan punyaku!" kataku dengan nada gak selow (?)

"Maka dari itu, kalau kau ingin _diary_mu ini kembali temui aku di atap sekolah nanti." kata Gumiya sambil berlalu menuju kursinya dan memasukkan _diary_ku kedalam tasnya.

GYAAA! Apa-apaan ini?!

-o-o-o-

Aku segera merapikan buku dan alat-alat tulisku ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dan aku pun segera bergegas menyusul Gumiya yang sudah melesat pergi entah sejak kapan. Tetapi ketika akan menapakkan kakiku keluar kelas, tiba-tiba Miku memanggilku.

"Ada apa, Miku?" tanyaku.

"Maaf, bisa kau gantikan aku piket hari ini? Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang soalnya." kata Miku.

"Eh? Boleh-boleh saja sih." kataku walaupun sebenarnya aku malas.

"_Arigatou_, Gumi! Ya sudah aku duluan yaa, jaa ne!" kata Miku kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian di kelas.

Apa-apaan ini? Aku piket sendiri? Kemana yang lainnya?! Sial, sepertinya aku hanya dimanfaatkan! Ah sudahlah~ Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas piketku ini agar bisa menemui Gumiya secepatnya.

-o-o-o-

"Lama sekali kau!" bentak Gumiya padaku.

"_Gomen_, tadi aku menggantikan Miku piket. Mana _diary_ku? Cepat kembalikan!"

"Kau pikir semudah itu?"

"Hee, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Jika kau ingin _diary_mu ini kembali, kau harus melakukan apa yang aku mau."

"APA KAU BILANG? ENAK SAJA, AKU TIDAK MAU!" kataku berteriak.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa sih." kata Gumiya _innocent_.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanyaku.

"Serius kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Gumiya memastikan.

"Iya. Apa pun akan kulakukan demi _diary _itu kembali ke tanganku." kataku mantap.

"Sepertinya _diary _ini sangat berharga bagimu ya?" kata Gumiya sambil ber-_evil-smirk _(?)

"Cepat katakan apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Tak sabaran sekali kau ini. Hmm kalau begitu, jadilah _maid_ku selama tiga hari."

"APAAA?!" kataku teriak pake toa (?)

"Bagaimana? Kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Gumiya santai.

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Tidak, aku serius."

"Huh, baiklah kalau memang itu maumu."

"Sini minta nomor ponselmu."

"E-Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Agar aku bisa dengan mudah menghubungimu."

"Huh, ya sudah. Nih!"

Dengan terpaksa aku memberi nomor ponselku pada Gumiya. Agar bisa dengan mudah menghubungiku katanya? Cih, kurasa hanya modus belaka (Lichan: Yup betul, cuma modus tuh! #PLAK!). Setelah memberi nomor ponselku, aku pun langsung bergegas pulang kerumah.

-o-o-o-

Aku langsung memasuki kamarku dan menghempaskan badanku ke tempat tidur ketika sudah sampai di rumah. Aku tatap langit-langit kamarku. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat Gumiya yang menyebalkan itu. Ah, sial! Kenapa aku harus jadi _maid_nya segala sih?! Aku pun mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

**DRRT DRRT!**

Eh? Ada pesan? Dari siapa ya?

**PIP!**

**To: Gumi**

**From: Unknown**

**Jangan lupa, mulai besok kau akan menjadi maidku selama tiga hari~ ;)**

**-Gumiya**

Cih, si _baka _itu ternyata.

**To: Gumiya**

**From: Gumi**

**Cerewet!**

**Aku juga sudah tau itu, baka!**

_Sent!_

Aku pun menutup _flip _ponselku. Haah, sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagiku.

-o-o-o-

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku secara mengendap-ngendap. Kemudian mengintip dari ambang pintu kelas. Ah, si _baka _itu belum datang ya? Semoga saja dia tidak masuk, agar aku tak perlu repot-repot menjadi _maid_nya.

"Oii, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"KYAAAAA! Jangan membuatku kaget dong!"

"Salah kau sendiri, menghalangi jalan."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kemudian berjalan menuju kursi tempat dudukku. Disusul Gumiya yang berjalan di belakangku. Bel pun berbunyi, semua murid langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kiyoteru-sensei memasuki kelas kami.

-o-o-o-

Bel kembali berbunyi, menandakan saatnya untuk jam istirahat. Seperti biasa, aku tak beranjak dari kursi tempat aku duduk. Membosankan sekali, ingin rasanya aku akhiri ini semua. Aku membuka tas sekolahku, mencari-cari _diary _kesayanganku. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada ya? Ah, aku lupa. _Diary_ku kan diambil Gumiya, sigh.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disini, hah?" tanya Gumiya menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Sampai kapan pun aku mau." kataku datar.

"Kau lupa perjanjian kita kemarin? Cepat ikut aku." kata Gumiya seraya menyeretku entah kemana.

"Kyaaa!"

**A few minutes later...**

**Normal POV**

Gumiya terus menyeret Gumi hingga ke taman yang ada di belakang sekolah. Gumi terus meronta-ronta dan berteriak minta dilepaskan. Tapi tenaga Gumiya lebih besar dari tenaga Gumi, akhirnya terpaksa lah Gumi ngikut-ngikut si Gumiya. Sesampainya di taman belakang sekolah, Gumiya melepaskan tangannya yang memegang erat pergelangan tangan Gumi.

"_Baka_! Pergelangan tanganku sakit tau!" pekik Gumi.

"Iya-iya, maaf." kata Gumiya datar.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, ini menyangkut tentang isi _diary_mu itu." kata Gumiya.

"K-Kau! Kau membaca isi _diary_ku?! Tidak sopan sekali!" teriak Gumi sejadi-jadinya (?)

"Kau tidak punya teman?"

"Kau merasa kesepian?"

"Sejak kapan ibumu meninggal?"

Gumi tak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan Gumiya yang beruntun itu. Dia tidak menyangka Gumiya akan bertanya seperti itu. Gumi pun menundukan kepalanya dan berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan keluar. Gumiya langsung memeluk Gumi, sontak perbuatan Gumiya itu membuat Gumi terkejut.

"E-Eh?"

"Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja. Setelah kau merasa agak tenang, aku ingin kau bercerita tentang kehidupanmu."

"HUWAAAAA~"

Gumi pun langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Gumiya. Setelah merasa agak tenang, Gumi pun menceritakan tentang kehidupannya pada Gumiya sambil duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Ibuku meninggal 8 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Lalu ayahku, menikah lagi dengan wanita lain dan tidak peduli padaku sedikit pun. Untung saja ada bibiku yang mau merawatku hingga saat ini." kata Gumi panjang x lebar = luas (?)

"H-Hey, kenapa kita jadi seakrab ini?" pekik Gumi ketika sadar bahwa ia sedang curcol dengan pemuda yang selalu bertengkar dengannya.

"Aku kan temanmu." kata Gumiya yang sukses membuat Gumi _blushing_.

"Gumi... Aku-"

**KRIIING!**

Belum sempat Gumiya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja bel berbunyi.

"Kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Gumi penasaran.

"Ah, ti-tidak kok bukan apa-apa. Ini aku kembalikan _diary_mu. Lupakan saja soal _maid _itu." kata Gumiya seraya menyerahkan _diary _Gumi lalu bergegas menuju kelas.

Gumi hanya menatap Gumiya yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya. Seketika wajah Gumi merona dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Sepertinya Gumi telah jatuh cinta pada Gumiya yang sering dia sebut 'pemuda menyebalkan' itu.

-o-o-o-

**Gumi POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Ketika berada di ambang pintu, kulihat Gumiya sedang mengobrol dengan pemuda berambut _honey blonde _bernama Kagamine Len. Aku pun bergegas menuju bangku tempat aku duduk sambil menundukan wajahku yang sangat merah bagaikan tomat. Entah kenapa rasanya gugup sekali ketika melihat Gumiya. Apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid langsung pergi menuju ruang ganti, karena pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah olahraga. Aku pun menggantikan pakaianku menjadi seragam olahraga. Lalu segera bergegas menuju lapangan. Disana sudah ada Meiko-sensei yang menunggu kami.

Setelah semua murid berkumpul di lapangan, Meiko-sensei menyuruh kami untuk lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 5 kali. Aku yang notabene tidak menyukai olahraga tentu saja lari sambil malas-malasan. Haah, kenapa harus ada pelajaran olahraga sih? Aku berharap pelajaran ini dihilangkan saja.

Baru saja aku mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 3 kali tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa pusing. Pandanganku juga kabur. Aku pun memperlambat laju lariku. Makin lama kepalaku malah semakin terasa pusing. Akhirnya hanya warna hitamlah yang bisa aku lihat.

**Normal POV**

"Kyaaa, ada yang pingsan!" teriak seorang murid berambut _honey blonde _dengan pita putih besar di atas kepalanya.

Semua murid pun langsung panik, begitu juga Meiko selaku guru olahraga di Voca High School. Murid-murid pun langsung bergegas menuju TKP (#PLAK), begitu juga Gumiya. Dilihatnya gadis bersurai hijau yang tergeletak tak berdaya di ujung lapangan. Betapa terkejutnya Gumiya ketika melihat bahwa gadis yang pingsan itu adalah... Gumi! Tanpa pikir panjang Gumiya pun langsung menggendong Gumi ala _bridal style _lalu membawanya ke UKS.

**Sesampainya di UKS...**

Gumiya langsung membaringkan Gumi di sebuah tempat tidur yang ada di UKS. Dilihatnya wajah Gumi yang pucat dan matanya yang terus terpejam. Gumi belum sadarkan diri. Tak berapa lama, beberapa teman sekelas Gumiya dan Meiko-sensei memasuki ruangan UKS.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Gumiya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _teal _dan dikuncir dua.

"Dia masih belum sadar. Kalian pergi saja ke kelas duluan, aku akan menunggunya disini." kata Gumiya.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Gumiya sendirian di UKS. Gumiya duduk di kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan UKS tersebut. Dilihatnya lagi wajah gadis yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri disampingnya. Dengan hati-hati dia mengusap wajah gadis itu, lalu membelai rambutnya. Kemudian ia genggam tangan gadis itu, dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu dengan lembut.

'Cepatlah sadar, Gumi...' batin Gumiya.

-o-o-o-

Gumi membuka kedua matanya perlahan kemudian dia mengerjapkan matanya sekali dua kali.

"Dimana aku?" gumamnya.

Dia kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Lalu dia mencoba merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Gumiya yang sedang tertidur pulas di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Gumiya pun terbangun.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar ternyata." kata Gumiya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku ada di UKS?" tanya Gumi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tadi kau pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga." terang Gumiya.

"E-Eh? Aku pingsan? Tapi, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku yang membawamu kesini, karena tak tega jadinya aku menunggumu sampai sadar. Tapi aku malah tertidur pulas, ahaha." seketika wajahnya _blushing._

"_Hontou ni_? _Arigatou, _Gumiya!" kata Gumi riang.

"_Do itashimashite." _jawab Gumiya.

"Tak kusangka ternyata masih ada yang peduli padaku, kukira sudah tak akan ada yang peduli lagi." kata Gumi lirih.

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Gumiya.

"Aku kan barusan yang bilang. Kau juga tau kan aku ini tidak punya teman? Tak ada seorang pun yang akan peduli padaku. Bahkan ayahku tak peduli sedikit pun kan padaku?" cairan bening mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Gumi.

"Aku peduli." kata Gumiya singkat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" tanya Gumi dengan cairan bening yang masih membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Karena..."

"Karena apa?" tanya Gumi penasaran.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Gumi." kata Gumiya yang sukses membuat Gumi ber-_blushing_-ria.

"E-Eh?" Gumiya langsung memeluk Gumi dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang kemudian mengecup pipinya dengan lembut, tentu saja perlakuannya itu membuat gadis yang ada dihadapannya tambah _blushing_.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya, aku tak mau melihatmu menangis." kata Gumiya seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Gumi.

"Iya!" senyum manis terukir di wajah gadis bersurai hijau tersebut.

-o-o-o-

Aku Gumi Nakajima.

Usiaku 7 tahun saat ibuku meninggalkan aku untuk selama-lamanya.

Ayahku menikah lagi dengan wanita lain, dan tak memperdulikan aku sedikit pun.

Akhirnya, bibiku lah yang merawatku hingga saat ini.

Semenjak ibuku meninggal, aku tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu merasa kesepian.

Tetapi, kehidupanku berubah ketika bertemu dirimu.

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah pertemuan singkat, di hari pertama ajaran baru.

Awalnya aku mengira kau itu pemuda yang menyebalkan.

Tapi ternyata, penilaianku itu salah besar.

Dibalik sifatmu yang menyebalkan itu, ternyata kau itu baik ya?

Sekarang aku tak merasa kesepian lagi.

Karena ada dirimu yang selalu menemaniku.

Terimakasih telah membuat hari-hariku menjadi lebih berwarna.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Yeah, beres juga! Untuk yang pertama kalinya Lia bikin one-shot sampe 3000++ words! Biasanya sih cuma serebu ya? Wkwk. Gimana fic buatan Author Cuwaw ini? Jelek kah? Of course yes, I know it! Intinya...

**Silahkan review pemirsa ._.**


End file.
